byzanthiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestions - New Laws
Gwendyn: Here my proposals for additional laws in Byzanthium, based on the experience with the senate and the faction. These are additional laws to the existing one) Basic law: The goal of the laws are to keep the Empire a free, save, structured and mighty and prevent annoying problems. The Augustus is the leader of Byzanthine Empire. Lachrymology is in 2nd command LAWS Part I -''' Mod rights'' "Homines sumus nun dei"'' #Mod rights: #*"old" and trustworthy members have permanently mod rights #*every leader of a tier gets mod rights #Handling with mod rights: #*its forbidden to abuse the mod rights (penalthy system?) #*'''Claim/Declaim: #*main interest: keeping Byzanthium save and provide underpowering! #*it's forbidden for everyone to claim or declaim land for own interessts #*exceptions in emergency cases #*'Faction Money:' #*it's forbidden to take faction money for own/personal use #*the faction money is mainly thought for buying shops/ creating subfactions/ buying needed things for faction #*'Kicking players:' #*every kick may be discussed, but there are exceptions #*it's allowed to kick: #**spys from enemies / or other factions (if they plan to harm us) #**... LAWS Part II - Senate '- ''"Vox Populi - Vox Dei" *'Change of Senates system: ' *'reasons: ' **elections are random, depending on who is active/online or not **takes a lot of time from active players, they don't have, cause always need to update signs, wiki, finding new topics, reminding people to go to vote --> and if the senate runs, then nothing happens, cause trouble with enemies; attackers of allies, helping other members and so on -> too time consuming **new and not well known players can run and vote for each other **new players have NO plan about Byzanthium, Laws, Alliances and so on, so they aren't able to decide anything abnout this (usually) **no mod rights for people who are in senate, because there is no need for (remember new players --> and remember what trouble we have with new players sometimes) **the changes have nothing to do with a special senator from the actual senate!! These are only things that could happen! **that means a new player can also run for the senate without causing trouble (mod rights) *'''changes: **the actual (incomplete) senate is now a permanent senate, as long as ***a player don't want to be senator any longer ***a player is to long inactive ***if players don't want to have him/her as a senator (every single case will be discussed; if only one member doesn't like this person, this will not be a reason to take the power of him!!) ***at the moment the senate is thought to bring own ideas in the faction, but that is not neccessary if there are other rules *** *'benfits ' **have an experienced senate who is able to make right decisions ***more attentions for the idea of other players ***other players don't need run for senate to bring ideas in faction! * *the senate is a servant of the empire, in first line a senator has DUTIES! *elections start *everyone, who is member for at least 2 week, except the Augustus, can run as candidate for the senate *influence and trying to convince others to vote for you is allowed in an acceptable way (democracy), that means: **its forbidden to force, thread, bribe, blackmail someone to vote/vote for a candidate and it's forbidden to harras a member in any way for his vote descision **no election signs in/on/around the election room (senates building) **it's forbidden to have inacceptable topics for elections (means: personal revenges; everything what is against the basic laws and goals of the empire) **unfortunely it's not possible to make a secret election **every voice counts the same **Rules in and around senates building ***there are public and secret senates discussions ***limit the elections topics; use keywords (on signs and in wiki) ***it's forbidden to vote with the name of another guy *a senator has to read/know about the laws or have a look on it before doing anything! *in any way he has the duty to be active in senate (be online or answering in this wiki, skype whatever) *a senator has the duty to listen to the suggestions of''' every member''' and take it serious, that means he should bring it in senates discussions and give the member later an answer about the decision *Additional rule for the Tiers: the senate is also not allowed to to decide about buildings, which belong to a tier (harbour, temple, stockpile, fields, treefarm) *if senate members aren't online in senates period LAWS Part III - Subfactions and Alliances''' '- ''"Viribus unitis" *the contact with our Alliances has to be respectful *the behavior of a single player is not representative for the faction! *if there are problems between 2 factions cause of single players, they will first be cleared by personal contact between high ranked people from the factions *Alliances are divided in different categories *all alliances of the first 3 ranks can/should have a save portal to our faction * **'I. Permanent Alliances - Empire ' (9thlegion)' ***...? **'II. Subfactions '('Aquilonia (?), Southpoint) ***usually all enemies of subfactions are enemies of Byzanthium ***The Byzanthine Empire supports and protects their Subfactions, as good as possible ***the subfactions have to be loyal to Byzanthium ***all subfactions has to be allied to Byzanthium ***a subfaction is not forced to enemy our enemies, but they are not allowed to be have an alliance with our enemies ***exceptions: personal problems between players in 2 different factions will be solved by the senate not in fight/enemies ***subfactions have prerogatives to other Alliances (if a subfaction and another factions is attacked, byzanthium helps first the subfaction) **'III. Trusted Alliances '(Caledonia, Rifton, Whitewood)'' ***Alliances which are supported by us and who support us in fights (freely) ***Enemies of trusted Alliances cannot be our Alliances ''(anyway in war time, rest should be discussed) ***Enemies of us cannot be Alliances to trusted Alliances ***Trusted Alliances should be allies to our subfactions and support them in war (freely) ***... **'IV. Known Alliances' ***alliances with which we have contact, but not lot of to do/experience with **'V. Random Alliances' ***we don't know when and why we got allies, but maybe there can be more later This is now my (Ben_2025) ideas for the penalty system LAWS Part IV - 'Penalty System '- #Minor Offences: #*Three offences could lead to time in jail #*Minor offences could include : rudeness, minor stealing or vandalism #*The time in jail would be decided on how severe each minor case was #Major Offences: #*Minor offences could include : griefing, stealing or bullying #*These would instantly put you in jail, if severe enough possably kicked out. #*If three major offences were commited then the offender could be kicked out